Nidaime, what?
by doubletwoa
Summary: All was bleak at the end of the 4th shinobi war. As a last ditch attempt, the reanimated Nidaime Hokage sent Naruto and Itachi back to the past. But of course the gods just have to add a few more surprises to spice up the new timeline. FemNaruto. Pairings will be revealed in the future so no spoilers.
1. Time travel

Author's notes: I suddenly had this wild idea while I was waiting for a bus. Anyways, I am writting this purely for fun so please excuse my grammar and mistakes. Thank you. I don't own Naruto. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Time travel?

Despair, yes the complete absence of hope. Naruto stared at the flaming battlefield. The stench of burning flesh and blood filled her nose. Years of being a kunoichi was not able to numb her. Death was still a sorely painful subject. Especially when the shinobi alliance fought to save the world, but only a handful made it out alive.

Despite the somber mood, It still warmed her heart, seeing the survivors cherishing the remaining survivors around a bonfire. Naruto sat on a tree branch, not wanting to join them. She was a disappointment, she could not bare to face them. So much for being the child of the prophecy. She couldn't save her friends and her people. All the pent up grief caused tears to brim in her eyes.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face her reanimated father. Minato noticed the look of anguish in his daughter's face, his heart clenched at the sight and then pulled his daughter in for a hug. In her father's warm embrace, her tears flowed down freely, drenching Minato's shirt.

"Otou-chan, what should we do?" Naruto mumbled, not letting go of her father.

"I don't know Naruto-chan. I will be with you as long as I can.".

The remaining reanimated kages and Itachi stood there watching the father-daughter pair. "Ne, do you find it weird that we are still here even though Kabuto is dead?" Senju Hashirama remarked.

"Aniki, could you not be so insensitive," Senju Tobirama smacked his older brother on the head. This caused the shodaime hokage to pout, muttering about disrespectful younger brothers.

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, held his predecessor by his arm to drag him away, not wanting to ruin his surrogate granddaughters moment with her father. After all, he knew that they did not have much time left. The two of them observed from a distance.

As Naruto pulled apart from her father, the Nidaime Hokage pulled a scroll from his pants. "So I managed to find my old research on space-time jutsu... I think time travel is possible.".

Letting the words sink in, Minato leaped from the branch to the ground to read the scroll in Tobirama's hands. "This is amazing, Nidaime-dono. Sending the soul back to their host body. You could use this to send Naru-chan back.".

"In theory I could send even the Itachi and yourself to a time when you are still alive, but i am unsure if I have the capabilities to send 3 people back in time."

"Then lets send Itachi along, at least Naruto would have someone to be by her side.".

Tobirama nodded his head, Itachi's eyes widened. "We could sa-save everyone,"

"Let's do it," Minato exclaimed before Tobirama shunshin-ed all of them to the Uzumaki shrine.

"You know this might be the last time you see him," a deep voice echoed in her head. Realisation dawned on Naruto, "Go."

"Otou-chan…"

"That's right, I've been meaning to tell you. Happy birthday, You've become a splendid young lady, Naruto.".

"Thank you.".

"We are an existence outside of the rules. We can't remain in this world forever. It's time to say goodbye. We will not be able to join you in this journey back in time. I promise to tell Kushina everything." Minato and Tobirama weaved through the long string of hand signs.

Itachi and Naruto existence were slowly shimmering.

Naruto nodded in understanding, trying to maintain the cheerful facade "Tell her not to worry, I'm eating and will continue to eat properly. I'm not picky and eat lots of different stuff! Like tonkotsu ramen, miso ramen, and shoyu ramen… Oh but, not just ramen though! What else, what else,... I've made lots of friends! And they're all good people. Hopefully, I'd get to meet them again. Naturally, I obeyed Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei. I respect them all. Oh! And those 3 prohibition of a kunoichi? I learned a lot about that when I was with Ero-sennin. I just turned seventeen today, so I don't know much about sake and boys. Not everything ka-chan told me about went well but I will do my best to make amends. But I've got dreams too. I know ka-chan said to find someone like you. But… that's…. Um…" Naruto rubbed the back of her neck before she continued.

"I'm gonna become a better hokage than you, I swear I will in my new timeline and I will save everyone. So when you see ka-chan over there, please tell her that she doesn't need to worry about me at all! Tell her I will do my best!" Tears streamed down Naruto's eyes as Itachi held onto her hand.

"Wakata, I'll make sure to tell her everything. I love you Naru-chan, and no matter what, know that we are proud of you.".

And then all turned dark.

…..

Naruto opened her eyes, but she could not control her cries. A familiar red hair was presented before her eyes. Her mother?

"Kushina, are you feeling ok?" Naruto whipped her head at the voice. _'Otou-chan?'_

"It'll be hard since you just gave birth but I'll do my best to suppress Kyuubi!" Minato hovered his hand on his wife's belly…

 _'Is this the day of my birth?'_ Naruto was stunned but appreciated that she could see her parents one last time.

The next thing Naruto knew, she was in the arms of an unknown man "Yondaime Hokage, Minato. Step away from the jinchuriki."

Kushina grunted as Kyuubi slowly crept out of the seal.

"I told you to step away from the jinchuriki," the masked man claimed.

"Wait! Just stay calm," Minato exclaimed unsure on what to do.

"I'm as calm as can be," the masked man stated before tossing Naruto in the air. "NARUTO," Kushina hollered.

Naruto felt so helpless. Here she was back in time but she could not do anything to save her parents. Her father grabbed her from the air and promptly discarded the blanket that was plastered with explosive seals before shunshin-ing away to a safer zone.

"Good, Naruto's not hurt," Minato smiled warmly at his crying daughter.

 _'He succeeded in separating us, I have to hurry.'_ Minato used a string and tied her around his back to return to Kushina's side.

Meanwhile, with the masked man and Kushina,"I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from you, and destroy Konoha. In Kushina's mindscape, Kyuubi's chains slowly disappeared, a deep voice resonated in her head, "Uchiha!" before his eyes morphed into that of the Sharingan. Letting out a growl, the kyuubi escaped from the seal as per the masked man's orders.

Minato managed to catch Kushina in a bridal style, in her weakened state, she noticed her daughter on her husband's back, "Take Naruto away, keep her safe.".

"Don't worry about that, I'm trying to save all of us!" Minato shunshin away to bring Kushina to safety. This confused Naruto further, what was going on. As she rested on her father's back she resisted the urge to climb up to his shoulders to see what was happening, as she did not want to disturb her father.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Kyuubi landed in the centre of Konoha, letting out a growl, standing in all its glory with all of its nine tails spread out, black eyes morphed into that of the sharingan.

When Naruto finally managed to adjust herself to have her head over Minato's shoulder, she noticed Kyuubi going on a rampage, destroying the of terror resonated throughout the village as everyone scrambled for safety. 'Kurama….' She wished she could be of help to her companion who was under the Uchiha's influence.

Shinobi and Kunoichi alike were throwing explosive kunais and jutsus to protect the village. The village was set in flames. Deja vu, it felt like the fourth shinobi war to Naruto.

Slowly black energy seemed to concentrate and swirl into a black spherical ball of chakra heading towards Konoha. 'Bijudama'. Flashing into a yellow blur, Minato fuinjutsu was able to stop the giant ball of destruction. Minato whipped up his tri pronged kunai and flashed towards the masked man with a kunai in hand.

As Minato was about to phase right through the masked man, he leaped above him with a rasengan in hand to pummel the Uchiha into the ground. "That was my level 2 Hiraishin.".

"How is it possible, I must have let my guard down a little," the Uchiha exclaimed, as his lone sharingan eye morphed back into the mangekyou sharingan. Before he knew it, he felt a force at his abdomen, his lone eye widened and realisation dawned on him, 'I see, he must have marked me. How is it possible that he knew?'.

The seal spread on his body, "You no longer have command over Kyuubi!"

"One day, I will control this world. There are many ways to do so," the masked man mangekyou sharingan spinned wildly before disappearing through Kamui.

Minato cursed under his breath as he watched the man escape before returning back to the village to face Kyuubi.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

"Kuchiyose no jutsu. Come out, Monkey King Enma!" Sandaime Hokage used a transformed Enma to attack Kyuubi. 'Kyuubi eyes no longer have the sharingan?'

"Kuchiyose no jutsu,"

"It's the Yondaime Hokage!" cries of relief could be heard as Minato appeared on Gamabunta's head. The sandaime climbed onto Gamabunta's head while Minato drew the Kyuubi away from the village.

Suddenly, chains appeared to wrap the Kyuubi. 'Ka-chan' Naruto thought.

"I'm already dying, I'm going to draw the Kyuubi in and die. I'll use my remaining chakra to save all of you," Kushina struggled to say.

"You made me the Yondaime Hokage, and now you made me a father," Minato relinquished to the fact she could not save his wife.

"Minato don't look so sad, I am happy you loved me. If there is one thing I'll regret is that I will not get to see Naruto grow up," Kushina took Naruto from Minato's back to observe her daughter.

Naruto could not help herself from tearing, she was glad to know that she is loved but could not bare the fact that both her parents were going to die. She tried to use her little fingers to reach out to her mother's face only to receive a heart-wrenching smile in return.

"Use what little chakra you have left to ensure a reunion with Naruto," Minato advised before his hands moved rapidly forming the necessary hand signs.

"Naruto… Don't be picky about your food. Eat lots so you can grow big. And don't stay up too late, you need your sleep. Also, make friends. I'm not one to talk, but do your best in school and with ninjutsu. Respect your teachers and seniors in the Academy. Don't drink any sake until you're twenty. It's okay if you become interested in men, but don't go after a bad one. Find someone like your tou-san! Speaking of vices, watch out for Jiraiya-sensei, dattabane! Lastly, believe in your dreams! And believe that your dreams will come true! I love you so much," tears dripping onto Naruto's face as Naruto wrapped her tiny hands on Kushina's fingers.

"I'm sorry Minato,... I took so long," Kushina apologized between sobs.

"Naruto, my advice to you as your father… is everything your motormouth mother said. I love you too and I believe in you.".

However, Minato's hands suddenly got wrapped by ninja wires before he heard the exclamation, Shiki Fuujin!".

"Sandaime-sama!" Minato exclaimed.

The Sandaime Hokage fell to his knees, with blood spilling out of his mouth. Sarutobi Hiruzen gave the Yondaime a sad smile before finalising the seal, "Fuin!" A spiral seal appeared on the Sandaime's belly before he collapse on one knee.

"Good, now for the eight trigram seal," Sandaime muttered as he coughed out blood.

"Sandaime-sama let me do it!" Minato pleaded as he was rushed to Hiruzen's side.

"Who would've thought it worked," Hiruzen chuckled bitterly as he held onto Minato's shoulder for support. "Tobirama-sensei truly is a genius. And to think he managed to send both you and I back as well.".

"I will not waste sensei's effort of sending us both back, you would do better in leading Konoha and guiding Naruto to saving the world than I would. Do me a favour and let me be the hero for once," Hiruzen continued weaving through the handsigns.

"Grow up well, Naru-chan. I believe in you. If you can understand me, you are and will always be my granddaughter. Take care of Konohamaru and Asuma for me," tears spilling on her cheeks, Naruto attempted to nod her head and reach out for her grandfather figures cheeks.

Hiruzen smiled warmly and reached out to Naruto's tiny fingers, "Hakke Fuin!"

And then Naruto went unconscious in Minato's arms. Tear brimmed in Minato's eyes as he watched his mentor and wife helplessly. "Raise her well, Minato. I love you," Kushina struggled to reach for Minato's hands but her limbs went limp. Her eyes slowly shut, a smile still donned on her face.

"Arigatou, Kushina, Sandaime-same," Minato looked up to the night sky as if saying goodbye to the fallen ones.

"Yondaime-sama! / Minato sensei!" a silver defying haired jounin appeared by his side to support him while a few ANBU and jounin stood at attention before their hokage, awaiting orders.

"Go home to your loved ones, we will clean up the village and bury the deceased in the morning," Minato commanded weakly, still holding onto his daughter.

A chorus of, "Hai, Hokage sama," was heard before all of them left.

"Can I look at her sensei?" Kakashi asked.

Minato smiled sadly as he brought Naruto into Kakashi's arms, "I hope you can be a big brother to Naruto, Kakashi.". Kakashi tucked the blonde strands of hair out of Naruto's sleeping face. A look of conviction on the normally lazy jounin face, Minato smiled at his student. "Kakashi, could you take care of her for a while? There are a few things I need to do first."

Kakashi nodded in understanding before poofing away.

"You can come out now," Minato commanded.

A red eyed, silver haired small little boy appeared from behind the tree. This piqued Minato's interest. The boy had an air of confidence around him despite his small stature. And that was odd for a boy who was in the battlefield after seeing the Kyuubi.

"What are you doing all the way outside of Konoha, where are your parents?" Minato questioned as he observed the eyebrows of the small boy furrowing.

"Minato…" This took the Yondaime by surprise. Minato scrutinise the boy further before his eyes widened.

"Nidaime-dono!?"


	2. Nidaime, what?

Author's notes: As per usual, I don't own Naruto! Thank you and enjoy. The story will now be mostly focus on Minato and the rest because well, Naruto is a baby. There will probably be a timeskip on the next chapter so I can go back to cute lil Naruto-chan.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nidaime, what?

Previously:

 _"You can come out now," Minato commanded._

 _A red eyed, silver haired small little boy appeared from behind the tree. This piqued Minato's interest. The boy had an air of confidence around him despite his small stature. And that was odd for a boy who was in the battlefield after seeing the Kyuubi._

 _"What are you doing all the way outside of Konoha, where are your parents?" Minato questioned as he observed the eyebrows of the small boy furrowing._

 _"Minato…" This took the Yondaime by surprise. Minato scrutinise the boy further before his eyes widened._

 _"Nidaime-dono!?"_

The small boy nodded.

"How is this possible?" Minato stared disbelievingly at the small figure before him. He kneeled down so that he was on the same level as his predecessor.

"I honestly have no idea. After sending both you and Hiruzen back, I blacked out and next thing I know is that I shrinked and the Kyuubi went rogue. First thing's first I've got to read up to see what's really happening," Tobirama said as his fingers was on his chin, in a thinking pose.

Minato couldn't help but burst out laughing at the cute gesture, "Before we do that I've got Hokage duties to do. I guess you'll be living with me in the meantime.".

"I could help you know," Tobirama deadpanned.

"How helpful can you be int that body? Besides you used a lot of chakra previously and until we figured out what happened, please stay with Naruto.".

Tobirama scowled, glaring at the taller hokage. "Careful, you don't want to show your Uchiha," Minato teased the Senju. Minato shunshin them back to his apartment.

"Kakashi, this is Tobi. He is an orphan, please take care of him and Naruto, alright." Minato waved before poofing away.

"Hi Tobi-kun, you can called my Kakashi-nii," Kakashi said as he tucked Naruto in bed, not noticing the twitching eyes of the chibi-Nidaime Hokage who then glared at Kakashi's back.

Under the yondaime hokage's rule, the village managed to spring back into order. A mass funeral was held for the brave ones who sacrificed themselves during the attack. The village building were slowly but surely being restored to their original state. Minato revealed to Konoha that Naruto was his daughter and a jinchuriki, and to treat her as the hero she was. And when Minato wanted something, he got it. And thus began the 'Naruto is a hero campaign'. This was relatively accepted by majority of the village who had the utmost faith in their hokage. Konoha was back to its relatively peaceful days, except Minato who was suffering in the Hokage's office.

"Minato, we all saw the sharingan in the Kyuubi's eyes. We must watch the Uchiha's more closely," Danzou demanded as he looked down at his Hokage in disdain. Homura and Koharu flanked by his side was nodding in agreement.

"And unfortunately, I will have to politely decline your kind advice. That would create a riff between the Uchiha and the rest of Konoha," Minato pressed, showing his authority. He had to do something about Danzou, but it was too early to act now since Konoha is still recovering from the Kyuubi's attack.

The trio left promptly while Shikaku, his personal advisor stood in front of him, "That was the right move but you know, Danzou-Sama won't give up so easily..." Minato slumped on his seat in resignation.

He heard about the Uchiha massacre and did not want a repeat of it happening, he first had to ensure the Uchiha's were trusted again by Konoha and deal with Danzou. He sighed, that's a lot on his plate. And as much as he did love playing with his adorable Naru-chan, he could not wait to talk to her again.

Itachi, he remembered. How was he to approach the boy without anyone around. An idea popped in his head and he shunshined towards the Uchiha manor.

"Hokage-sama! Please come in," Mikoto exclaimed, surprised by his visit to their home. Her exclamation brought her husband's attention to the door.

"How may I help you, Hokage-sama," Fugaku nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Please just call me Minato, I'm not here as your Hokage," Minato said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

Cries were heard from the living room, as he noticed a cot there and the ever so familiar boy hovering near the cot. The boy noticed the entrance of the stranger and promptly stood before the man. His father introduced the stranger as the Hokage and the boy bowed down in respect.

"Ma, Ma, call me Uncle Minato, no need for formalities," Minato states but saw the confusion in his eyes. 'How is yondaime-sama still alive?' Was the only thought that was running in Itachi's mind. Minato suddenly realised that he had not told Naruto and Itachi of what had transpired on the night if the Kyuubi's attack and he had to do it soon, but how?

"Is this Sasuke?" Minato picked up the small bundle and cooed at him.

While still holding onto to the bundle, Minato faced the matriarch and patriarch of the Uchiha clan, "Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, you know that I've lost my wife recently and I am loss on how to raise my Naru-chan and balance my job at the same time," Minato took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you mind babysitting Naruto on a few occasion. Of course, I am willing to give something in exchange. I could help train Itachi in certain things..."

The two Uchiha were at a loss of words. However, Mikoto spoke up,"Why us, there are so many others you could've ask. And wouldn't the elders and council be unhappy about this, especially with all the rumours going around about us?"

"I trust you guys. And Kushina wanted to name you as Naruto's godmother, you are after all her best friend. And I have to admit that me approaching you guys was also to quell the growing distrust on the Uchihas if you are seen with the Hokage's daughter," Minato admitted.

Silence ensued as the nervous Minato awaited patiently for a positive reply.

"Thank you, Minato-sama," Fugaku bowed to the man.

Itachi was surprised, he had never seen his father bow down to anyone before, not even in his previous timeline. What was going on? He was slowly trying to piece the puzzle together. But this was the perfect opportunity. "Otou-sama, Minato-sama, could I meet Naruto?" The 5 year old asked out of the blue.

"I would love to, if that's ok with the both of you?" Fugaku and Mikoto agreed.

As Itachi walked beside the older man, he kept giving the man side glances, which did not go unnoticed by the older man.

"How? What happened?" Itachi finally break the silence.

"I see you figured it out," Minato mused. "I'll explain when we're with Naruto. I have yet to explain to Naruto too."

As the two guys entered the apartment, Itachi noticed a silver haired boy sitting by Naruto's cot. "Well he looks like a mini Kakashi-san, but I'm pretty sure Kakashi is an only child. Is that Nidaime-sama?" Minato facepalmed, how could Itachi figured out chibi-Nidaime's presence?

Tobirama climbed down from the sofa to approach the Uchiha. Staring up at the same sized boy he asked, "Do you by any chance have the sharingan? It's hard to talk to Naruto in this state, maybe we could talk to her if we enter the mindscape.".

Minato widened at the prospects. Itachi, held his hand on Naruto's forehead and then channeled chakra into his eyes as it morphed into the sharingan. The three men were transported into a sewer. Voices could be heard echoing. It sounded like an argument. The three followed the source of the voice, in hopes to find a Naruto who was able to speak coherent words, rather than the usual babble, coo, gurgle, laugh, cry and burp.

"No, thats not how you do it," they heard the exasperation in the deep voice that echoed in the sewer.

"You're a lousy teacher, Kurama," a small girl whined.

"I don't appreciate those blasted eyes in here Uchiha, but I'll make an exception,"

"Itachi-kun!" The slightly older looking Naruto exclaimed glomping the Uchiha.

"So I guess Nidaime-sama was able to send all of us back in time. Who is that?" Naruto pointed with her free hand as her body was still hanging on the blushing Uchiha boy, ignoring her father who looked like he was ready to forget his promise to the Uchihas and shove a rasengan to Itachi.

"That's Nidaime-sama, Naruto."

Naruto squealed, finally jumping off from the Uchiha's back she instead jumped on the Senju's back, squeezing the cheeks of said boy, "Tobirama-chan kawaii!"

Itachi could not help but facepalm, breaking his normal Uchiha demeanour. Meanwhile, Minato was squatting by Kurama's cage, somehow rain clouds forming above his head. Kurama shook his head, "Pathetic ningen." as he used his tail to bonk the Yondaime on his head to get him out of his gloomy stupor.

Naruto got off the Senju and sat down. The other joined her, sitting in a circle.

"First thing I hope we could change is the Uchiha massacre, I assume Tobirama would be the same age as Itachi. Would revealing him as a Senju descent be good in the long run? Normally, I'd be afraid of the dangers posed by Danzou-sama, Orochimaru-sama and all the others. But a Senju and Uchiha being friends would definitely lessen the distrust of the Uchiha's. I'm alsounsure on how to remove the suspicions of your resemblance to your older self once you grow older… Other than the fact you're under my care, I am pretty sure you can defend yourself from any danger until I am able to arrive. Remind me to give each of you one of my kunais once we're out of here, " Minato disclosed what was on his mind.

"As much as I've seen so many of the Uchiha's falling to the Curse of Hatred, I really hope we can change their ways to adopt the will of fire. I do care about their well-being and have no desire to see the clan go extinct again. I have doubts about revealing myself as a Senju but if it helps, why not," Tobirama declared.

"Thank you Yondaime-sama, Nidaime-sama," Itachi bowed to his Hokages.

"So I guess are we having our meetings from now on in my head till I am like 2? I feel so useless," Naruto grumbled. "Would it be okay if you guys could bring me some scrolls, I would like to learn seals since I've never learned them before and it be good if I can kill some time?"


	3. Building Up

**Chapter 3: Building Up**

 _Previously:_

" _As much as I've seen so many of the Uchiha's falling to the Curse of Hatred, I really hope we can change their ways to adopt the will of fire. I do care about their well-being and have no desire to see the clan go extinct again. I have doubts about revealing myself as a Senju but if it helps, why not," Tobirama declared._

" _Thank you Yondaime-sama, Nidaime-sama," Itachi bowed to his Hokages._

" _So I guess are we having our meetings from now on in my head till I am like 2? I feel so useless," Naruto grumbled. "Would it be okay if you guys could bring me some scrolls, I would like to learn seals since I've never learned them before and it be good if I can kill some_ time?"

* * *

And yes, seals were the only thing Naruto could learn, well till she could at least stand on her two feet. But knowing how unpredictable and impatient Naruto was, that would not take too long. With the help of Itachi, her father and the Senju were frequent visitors to her mindscape and Kurama did not appreciate it very much. But a busy girl was better than a whiny one….

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tanzaku Gai, a busty woman, with yellow pigtails was confused.

"That brat! Shizune, we're heading back to Konoha this instant!" Senju Tsunade ordered and tossed the scroll to her apprentice.

Not believing her ears, the raven haired apprentice, unfurled the scroll, out of curiosity. Her eyes widened as she continued reading its contents.

 _Dear Senju Tsunade,_

 _I hope you had a fulfilling journey travelling. However, I have grave news to inform you. Sandaime Hokage and my wife, Kushina, has recently left us by sealing Kyuubi into my daughter._

 _While we did not suffer much casualties during the attack, unfortunately most of our infrastructure has been damaged and our village is lacking in manpower. And this has opened up my eyes. While I respect the need to recover from your grievances, we all have lost someone but we do need to move forward._

 _I can no longer adopt the leniency Sandaime-sama had towards you. Konoha needs your expertise and I fully intend to revamp the Hospital and Academy to include a medical program, with you as Head of Medical Team. In the event that you do not return to Konoha in a month, I will take it that you have been neglecting your duties as a Kunoichi of Konoha. I will not hesitate in branding you as a Konoha missing nin, and will deploy Hunter Nins and Jiraiya-sensei to find you. I hope that I do not have to resort to force as both Jiraiya-sensei and my wife deeply cares about you._

 _On another note, recently I have found an orphaned boy who looks similar to your granduncle. I have gotten one of my ANBU medical doctors to check his DNA and have found a match, he is a pure blooded Senju. I have attached the finding for you to check. His name is Senju Tobi and I have adopted him and he is currently living with me. However, I am very busy with my duties and I would greatly appreciate it if you could help me in raising and protecting Tobi and my daughter. I am pretty sure Tobi would appreciate to know that he has family around._

 _Thank you and your 30 days countdown starts now._

 _Regards,_

 _Namikaze Minato_

 _Yondaime Hokage_

And that was the reason Tsunade did not take 30 days but 30 hours to get to Konoha, ignoring the gate guards and stormed her way to the Hokage Tower. Poor Shizune had to apologize to all the people and shopkeepers she barged into and shops she overturned.

Slamming the door open, ignoring the desperate secretary failed attempt to stop her stride, "MINATO!"

Instead of seeing a frightened man as she expected, the Yondaime was glaring down at her. "You'll wake Naruto up," he hissed.

Her eyes softened when she noticed the baby girl cradled on Konoha's leaders lap while he was balancing paperwork with his free hand. Her eyes wandered to two boys who were sprawled on the floor, working on Kunai balancing.

"Am I in the wrong room? Why are you stuck on babysitting duty?" Tsunade snickered.

"Not a baby," the silvered hair boy muttered indignantly, while the black haired boy simply stared at her impassively.

"It's more of a show of good faith, the Hokage training a Senju and an Uchiha," Minato replied, carrying a sleeping Naruto and passing her to the Uchiha.

Realisation dawned on the older woman, as she scrutinised the boy whom she presumed to be the Senju, "You look like a mini Uncle Tobirama, so adorable." Tsunade carried the boy and smothered the boy in a hug, pressing the boy's face into her two huge mounts.

Minato stifle his laughter, not wanting to incur the wrath of his mini predecessor. ' _This is so wrong, this is my grandniece'_ Tobirama said in a mantra in his head. Tobirama struggled to set himself free, and when he finally set himself free, he stood by Itachi side, using the Uchiha as his shield but did not miss the mild amusement which was was well hidden by Itachi.

Minato let out a cough to get Tsunade's attention before continuing, "That's Senju Tobi. He said he has no parents and had been raised by masked men. ANBU don't raise kids so I suspect Root is still in operation…" This was one of the stories that the four of them had agreed on so as to reveal Danzo's presence subtly as well as find a background story for how there was an unaccounted Senju.

"That Bastard!" Tsunade exclaimed in rage, before calming down as she realised she was in the company of children and a baby. "Get the Senju manor cleaned. You guys are moving in with me!" Tsunade left the office, stunning the rest of the occupants there. Shizune and Tonton scrambled to follow their master.

Naruto had awakened sometime between all the commotion and Itachi having noticed this activated his sharingan, pulling all of them into her mindscape.

"Well now that we…" Tobirama was interrupted mid speech when he realised Naruto giggling. He stared pointedly at the girl but when she shared looks with her father and the Uchiha, she bursted out laughing, "Tobi-chan... likes big... boobies?" She managed to say between laughs. Minato joined in his daughter's contagious laughter and even the stoic Uchiha chuckled.

Of all the things she could say to embarrass him, he did not see that coming, which left him in a stuttering mess.

"Alright, I think we broke him," Minato teased the 'older' man. "Alright, back to business. As Nidai…" Minato noticed Naruto's face and paused as he noticed her staring at Tobirama. Suddenly the girl used her hands and felt around her chest before pouting. "I miss my boobs even though they're not as big as baa-chan's," Naruto said innocently.

The blushing Tobirama couldn't help but gawk at the girl while Itachi turned away in attempt to hide his probably red turning face as he felt himself heated up. Kurama who had awaken from his slumber at the arrival of the 3 men, bellowed of laughter echoed in the mindscape. Minato, stupefied, got out of his stupor before realising Naruto's words and it had on the boys, he chastised, "Naruto, that's no way to speak in front of the boys!"

Naruto puffed her chest indignantly, "Hey! Tobi-chan's practically ancient and Itachi's probably gay…." Itachi and Tobirama spluttered at her accusations.

"I'm not ancient!", "I'm not gay…."

"Well technically you're ancient. Oba-chan's so old and you're her grandaunt," Naruto pointed out to the boy before turning to the Uchiha, "And I've never heard about any girlfriend of yours…"

"I died young and as much as I hate it, both me and Itachi are now I'm six!" Tobirama snapped back.

"I had a girlfriend, I killed her," Itachi muttered bitterly. This brought the mindscape occupants into a sullen mood. Naruto stood up and approached him before throwing her arms around the boy, "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, Itachi-kun."

Minato smiled at the sight, ignoring his fatherly instincts to tear them apart. No boy should be able to even touch a single strand of hair on his daughter.

Naruto pulled herself away before raising her hand in determination, "Yosh! We must make sure we save the Uchiha!"

"Yes, Operation Uchiha and Senju must live peacefully together so that we can end the war before it starts and…"

"Stop it Dad, that's such a lame name," Naruto deadpanned while Tobirama chuckled, amused by Minato's antics. As much as Tobirama would like to indulge in the Yondaime's name calling game, he decided to interrupt the man so that they could get the progress moving.

"So here's the plan…"

* * *

 _A/N: Ok I decided, timeskip is on the next chapter. Short chapter update because I wanted to find a good place to break the chapters. I already wrote the next one so should be uploading it soon. R &R_


	4. Senju and Uchiha

**Nidaime what?**

 _Previously:_

 _Naruto pulled herself away before raising her hand in determination, "Yosh! We must make sure we save the Uchiha!"_

" _Yes, Operation Uchiha and Senju must live peacefully together so that we can end the war before it starts and…"_

" _Stop it Dad, that's such a lame name," Naruto deadpanned while Tobirama chuckled, amused by Minato's antics. As much as Tobirama would like to indulge in the Yondaime's name calling game, he decided to interrupt the man so that they could get the progress moving._

" _So here's the plan…"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Senju and Uchiha**

The four time travellers had their individual tasks to fulfill and had to do it away from the prying eyes of one Senju Tsunade who had decided that it was her life duty to mother Naruto and Tobirama, and even Itachi who was a regular visitor to the Senju manor.

The first plan to integrate the Uchiha back to Konoha worked almost flawlessly. Ever since word got out that there was a Senju heir in the midst, the blossoming friendship between the Senju heir and the Uchiha heir were the main gossip in town. To add to the fact, the two graduated early from the academy as the tied top of the class led them to be hailed as prodigies. With their skills, intellect and looks, even when the two boys walking side by side with a mini Naruto between them did not deter the fangirls away. The trio would bounce between training at the Uchiha's, the Senju's and the Hokage's office. If the friendship between the young Uchiha, Senju and Namikaze were not enough to clear doubts about the Uchiha's involvement in the Kyuubi attack, Minato had began a monthly clans dinner where he invited all the clan heads and their family for dinner. Needless to say, Minato's effort in getting the Uchiha's to mix around was rather successful in squashing any suspicions on the Uchihas, much to Danzou's displeasure.

And as much as they had to stay away from the limelight and any attention for their Operation Save the Future, it didn't help that the friendship and being prodigies brought so much attention to them. Even young Naruto was revered as a prodigy, having activated her chakra before even standing up. And while rumours would no doubt have spread about her feat, Minato took it in his own hands to declare to everyone who entered his office that day, like the proud daddy he was, throwing out all his determination to remain discreet. He couldn't help himself. While Minato was glad that the Uchiha problem was not as much of a risk now, he began keeping tabs on any news about Danzou and the Akatsuki. Tobirama and Itachi after finding out the locations of Danzou bases from Naruto, took it upon themselves to spy on Roots movements on occasions.

Before they knew it, six years had gone by, Tobirama and Itachi had become Jounins and had joined the ANBU. Naruto under the guidance of her father, Uchiha and Senju had learnt a lot more than her previous timeline, gathering a repertoire of new knowledge skills; became an adept seals master, learnt a new taijutsu style, picked up kenjutsu thanks to Itachi, learnt a larger pool of ninjutsu - more futon jutsu from her father, suiton jutsu from Tobirama and Katon jutsu from Itachi. Even Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto having enjoyed her lively presence in the Uchiha's residence, taught her a few jutsus. Tsunade had helped her with her terrible chakra Having been stuck in the Hokage's office on occasion with Tobirama and her father led her to learning more on politics as well. All in all, Naruto had learnt more this time around rather than just relying on kunai, taijutsu, senjutsu, Kurama's chakra and overusing rasengan after rasengan.

One thing Naruto enjoyed as well was the company of her father which she lacked in her previous timeline. As overbearing and overprotective as he was, she loved him and enjoyed the time they spent together and even the trainings. She had grown a lot closer to Itachi and Tobirama who became sort of her older brother figures. If Minato was overprotective, both the Senju and Uchiha brought it to a whole new level. They would occasionally shadow her to swat away any boys who even dared look at her. Naruto would always call them out on their stalking but the two of them would insist that they were watching out for her. Even Itachi would glare at Sasuke whenever Naruto decided to play with him. They had overcome the fact that Nidaime was probably a century older than them and even took to calling him Tobi which he didn't mind very much. The three of them were inseparable as they trained and bonded together. Naruto learned a lot about the two older men and realised they were not as cold as they try to appear to be.

This time around, as the Hokage's daughter, Naruto could not shame her father's name and had put in effort to make sure she was the top rank in the academy, which led to fanboys, much to the ire of the other three time travellers. She missed the Konoha 12, seeing them as a bunch of six year old and comparing them to their older counterparts - they had mature and grown so much over the years. She couldn't help but bask in their innocence and was so tempted to just pinch all their cheeks and squish them with hugs. This time around all the Rookie 9 were a more close-knit group other than Sakura, partially due to the monthly clans dinner. Naruto felt weirded out when Sasuke started looking up to her and Kiba would drool at the sight of her. She hated to admit it but she much preferred being labelled as the dobe. It became a routine, she would sit beside Shikamaru who despite being lazy loved to play Shogi with the girl. Sasuke would join in and sit by her other side. And Kiba would try to get her attention. In class though, she couldn't help but fall asleep but despite this, her teachers would try to ask her question which she could answer without hesitation this time around.

Naruto even did her best to reconnect with her beloved Academy teacher, Iruka with their weekly Ichiraku dinners. She even told her father about Mizuki which Minato now had him tailed by his ANBU. Naruto would still carry out her pranks much to the irritation of Iruka and Minato. Despite having more paperwork thanks to Naruto's pranks, he would still look upon fondly at the flagpole of Uchiha and Hyuga underwear or the pink masked ANBUs and all her other pranks, reminding him of his wife's pranks in the past.

Naruto was about to fall asleep during one of Iruka's lectures when suddenly a whirlwind of leaves appeared at the front of the class, before Itachi and Tobirama appeared clad in their ANBU gear without their masks. Itachi gazed around the room and after having found her he addressed the confused Academy teacher, "I apologize for our intrusion Iruka-san but Hokage-sama requires the presence of Naruto-chan."

Naruto was utterly confused. Throughout the few months she had been in the academy, her father had never pulled her out from class for anything. She followed the two boys without question while the rest of her classmates watched her in awe as they realised who the two boys were - the legendary Senju and Uchiha.

"What's wrong dad?" was the first question Naruto asked as she entered the Hokage's office. Sending out a signal, he dismissed the rest of the ANBUs and sealed the office.

"We've got a problem," Tobirama said before nodding to Itachi, prompting the boy to activate his sharingan, bringing them into Naruto's mindscape as an additional precaution.

"Danzou's on the move," Itachi remarked.

"What? The Uchiha's are not planning a coup!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But that does not make him any less greedy. He always thought the Uchiha's were a threat and maybe he's original goal were the Sharingan," Minato pondered.

"While the both of us were sniffing him out, we overheard his plans to steal Shisui's sharingan and stage a suicide," Itachi said bitterly, "That's not all, he is also in contact with Orochimaru. Though we couldn't hear what it was about without giving away our presence."

"We have to assume the worst, that there is a possibility that he may try to kill all the Uchiha's," Minato said thoughtfully, "But adding more ANBUs to watch the Uchiha's could tip them off that we're aware of their possible attention."

"I don't think we can do this on our own. We'll have to warn Shisui-san and Fugaku-san. And it probably be a good idea to rope in Shikaku-san as well. We're suppose to have dinner at the Uchiha's tonight, maybe you could bring Shikaku-san along?" Naruto suggested which received nods of approval from the rest of the men. It would be bring less suspicions to whoever Danzou spy was as compared to calling the Uchihas and Nara to his office.

The four of them came out of the mindscape before Itachi, Tobirama and Naruto left. Minato called for one of the ANBUs to find Shikaku and inform him to join them for dinner.

* * *

Senju Tsunade, Senju Tobi, Kato Shizune, Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto made their way to the Uchiha's Residence for their weekly dinner with Nara Shikaku by their side. Despite his curiosity on why he was invited to the dinner, he did not raise it up to his Hokage. They were warmly welcomed by Mikoto who had as usual cooked up a feast for them. Itachi had also invited Shisui to join them for dinner.

Shortly after dinner, Minato said, "Naruto-chan, you should show Sasuke that new technique I showed you." Naruto knew he was trying to dismiss her and Sasuke so that the 'adults' could have their conversation. After all she was still a kid. Knowing it's her que to leave, she grumbled frustratedly before dragging Sasuke up tho his room, knowing they would fill her in later.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Minato addressed the curious stares he was receiving, "I apologize for ruining our dinner but this time around I am here for business and I have an urgent matter to bring to your attention. Tobi seal the room." This prompted the Uchihas and Nara to sit straighter as they realised that this was their Hokage addressing them.

"A few days ago we received word that there is an enemy among us that may be a threat to the Uchiha's as well as Konoha," Minato started as he watched the Uchiha's taking a sharp intake of breath while Shikaku's normally lazy facade morphed into that of a serious face. Tsunade and Shizune

"I had my suspicions that Root was still in operation and I had a few of my ANBU's tailing him," Minato paused as he saw Shikaku slowly connecting the dots.

"Our spy has found out that Danzou is in cahoots with Orochimaru and that he wants Shisui's eyes," Minato dropped the bombshell, leaving the Uchiha's shell shocked as well as Shisui paled at the thought of it.

Having heard her former teammate's name, Tsunade asked, "We have to take them down. What are Orochimaru and Danzou planning?"

"My spy couldn't find out but knowing that he wants the sharingan, and we all know Orochimaru's desire to learn all the jutsus out there, it will not surprise me that Orochimaru wants the Sharingan too which leads me to worry about whatever collaboration their planning as well as the welfare of the Uchiha's. I would prefer to have all your inputs as well as Shikaku's to explore all our options," Minato stated thoughtfully as the rest of the occupants in the room let the information their Hokage shared sink in.

"I would do whatever it takes to protect my family and the village," Fugaku declared.

"A pre-emptive strike would be good so we can prevent as much bloodshed as we can," Tobi suggested.

Shikaku got himself into his thinking pose, before looking up to watch his hokage as well as Tobi, "The pre-emptive strike might be our best option only if we have a layout on the Roots operation and his bases and if we have the element of surprise."

"We will have to cut off contact with the rest of his Root as well as have him in our turf. Calling him for a meeting alone would raise his suspicions," Shikaku stood up before he took a few cutleries and set it on the table. "One of the ways I can think of is the council meeting so as not to raise any alarms for him and it would be on our turf. You would have to dispatch a few teams to take down the Root while he is there as well as cut off any of his spies in the council room meeting. I would recommend a sealing barrier but it would be hard to pull it off without anyone noticing. If you could get a few more of the clan heads to be in the know, we would have the advantage of numbers on our side."

Tobi spoke up, "Itachi and I can get started on the plans for the Root bases."

Minato nodded in approval at the elaborate plan and Tobi's suggestion, while the rest of them were more relieved. "Tobi, I need you to sniff out as many of Danzou spy as possible. Itachi, I want you to recruit Kakashi's help you guys to scope out the bases and come up with a plan to cut off Danzou from his Root."

Turning to the Uchiha patriarch, matriarch and Shisui, "I am going to start recalling the Uchihas and stop them from leaving Konoha. I can only add a few ANBUs to protect you guys without raising any suspicions. Fugaku, you will have to come up with a protection plan in case of any retaliation or attack before we carry out our plan." Fugaku nodded and thanked his Hokage. "As for informing the other clan heads, we will have to do it discreetly, so it is best if Mikoto, Fugaku, Shikaku, Tsunade and I do it whenever we meet them at our own time. The next council meeting is in a week. Lets keep ourselves updated and we will be prepared to prevent a civil war!" Minato declared with conviction."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

 _A/N: Finally action's gonna be happening on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R &R_


End file.
